My Proprietorial Bodyguard
by Ainomelody
Summary: "I need to know if this is how you're going to act every time I kiss you," he says softy. "Because in that case I'll have to stop and believe me, I don't want to," he say gazing at my lips.


**This is my first story and I know I'm weird saying this but can you be nice, no mean review and stuff. Plz and thank you. Anyway, before You start READING listen to what I say.**

 **\- Hinata's father, Hiashi, is a famous actor. (No excuses)**

 **\- Everyone is in this story is somewhat Oocs.**

 **\- Hinata has a step-mom named Aiko.**

 **\- Hiashi is a kind, loving father.**

 **\- They live in New York City, still speak Japanese cause they were born in Japan. (They speak English too.)**

 **\- Sasuke is best friends with Hinata since high school. They may act like a couple what not but they are NOT couple, okay?! (Naruhina forever!)**

 **\- Neji is Hinata's older brother. NOT her cousin...Sorry. (Not trying to sounds mean)**

 **\- Hinata has another older brother named Oji. They are twin expect they are three months apart from each other.**

 **So now you know what is kind happening you can read the story.**

 **oh and...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it characters expect my Oocs that I made.**

 **Enjoy! Mi guardia de propietario!**

* * *

The freezing cold air hits me like a pile of rocks, making my long, midnight blue hair get all over my face. If it were any other girl, it would look like one of those shampoo commercial with those beautiful, good-looking girls, but compare to those girls I'm pretty sure I just look like an all dorky and stupid girl with my hair like that. I quickly pulled it away, cringing when my icy cold fingers touched my cheeks.

This is exactly why I don't like having my hair down all the time, especially when it windy or cold or both. I usually liked to put it up in a high ponytail to keep my hair out of my face but my hair kept me warm and in these freezing weather of New York, I constantly have to find ways to keep myself warm.

I'm not complaining or anything, I loved this weather, and this month. I loved wearing cozy sweaters, my red scarf and sitting close next to the window somewhere with a cup of hot chocolate.

I walked down the stairs as people rushed past me. I had just taken my last final exams of the semester and it sure did felt great. Being a uni student kept me really busy but I didn't mind at all, I liked having something to do. Especially after going through the worst possible break up ever...

 _Come on, Hinata. Don't start._

"Ms. Hyuga." Ko, my bodyguard for the day, greeted me with a nod when I made it back to the car. All of my dad's bodyguards pretty much look the same: tall, muscular and always in black suits with white shirts and black ties. They also wore an earpiece so they could all be in communication in case something happened. Most people would droll over them but it's really not a lot of fun when the bodyguards are with you.

I didn't have a choice. My dad was a very famous actor. He had been acting all his life but his big break out movie had come out about two years ago, it was an action movie. I've never seen any of his movies. I've actually try to always avoided them. It was just weird to see my dad in a movie, especially on love scenes. I didn't know how Aiko did it. Before his movie made him super famous, my life was somewhat normal.

I have three siblings: two older ones and a younger one. Unlike me, they all had lives.

Neji, the oldest, was the CEO owner of my family's clothing brand which had really taken off after my dad became super famous. Oji, he followed Neji, owned the most famous club in New York City. Hanabi, the youngest out of the four us, decided to pursue a modeling career which had also gotten her somewhere because of my dad. She currently lived in Paris and I rarely even see her now.

And for me, well, I liked to draw.

I wanted to be a wedding gown designer. I loved designing them. I had a lot of sketch books in my room where I had a lot of dresses started. The problem was that I have not one finished a whole dress, I always just stop and start a new one.

I got in the car and Ko shut the door. I watched as he went around the car and got in the driver's seat. I looked out the window as he began to drive.

 _Good-bye school_ , I thought happily.

I loved school but finals these week were literally killed me. It was enough to make me not want to see school for a while. I had a whole month to myself. I could lay around in my room, not do anything _and_ not feel guilty about it. It was official: I had nothing to do but draw all day if I wanted.

My family lived in a mansion. It really was huge. It was a two story, wide, white house that had 7 unnecessary bedrooms and 10 unnecessary bathrooms. It was a beautiful house but I hated that it was so big. It had a high, white gate all around it and people needed to input the passcode in order for the gates to open. The one thing I loved about it were the trees. They were everywhere.

The car stopped and I opened the door before Ko has time to reach it. "I got it." I smiled at him.

He nodded but hurried to open the front door for me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. I could open my own doors, thank you very much.

Inside, the house was warm and spotless clean, like always. The living room was the first thing you see when you walk in, with very expensive and elegant furniture. Everything in the house was so expensive and beautiful and new. The furniture, the decorative ornaments, the expensive floor almost made this house feel like an exhibit rather than a home. Money had costed me my parents. Especially Aiko, since we bought the house and move in but thats another story.

"Honey? Is that you?" Akio said as she hurriedly made her way into the living room. Her face frown when she saw that it was just me. You can say my step-mom was a attractive woman. She was tall with perfect hips and short, blond hair with piercing green eyes. She was always dressed up. Today, she was wearing a pale pink pencil dress with white high heels, her hair was straight and she had perfect make up on. She did not look one bit over forty.

"Dad isn't home yet?" I asked taking off my jacket.

"He'll be here soon." She said looking annnoyed by my comment.

My dad was supposed to be here last week. He was out, doing interviews or something. He was currently not working in any movie and was supposed to be here by now.

"Okay." I said as I began to make my way up the stairs.

"Dinner is almost ready." Aiko called out behind me.

I just nodded. Continue up the stairs.

As you can see, I didn't have the greatest relationship with my step-Mom, Aiko. You see, it wasn't always like this when Aiko was with us, not trying to sound mean or anything. But ever since our dad was in the start of his famous career, Our Mom had died giving birth to our little sister, Hanabi. It was really hard on all us, after six months or so, our dad started seeing a woman to get rid of the depression he had and to continue his career. The first time we meet her was when our dad thought that the Hanabi needed a motherly figure to be in her life and ours too. Aiko wasn't all that mean back when we, you know, meet her and so forth.

Then she use to be really nice, a little strict but was nice. Soon later thing start to change, our dad career started to rise. She started to began to worry about appearances more than anything. She stop being motherly to us, she only cared about looking good in front of the cameras. It was really stupid, but I couldn't change that. She also cared more about my siblings with big businesses and careers. I think she began to be even more distant with me when I refused to let her open a business to start my own brand. She didn't understand that I wanted to graduate first. She didn't understand the fact that I wasn't ready, I didn't even have a full dress done! She found it stupid that I didn't want to be successful because of her, just like everyone else. I wanted to be successful on my own.

My phone began to ring just as I reached my room and I smiled when I looked at the caller ID.

"Hey, Sasuke- _kun_." I answered playful taking off my red scarf.

"Hey Hinata- _hime~_ , how are you?" he said on the other end with a tease.

I smiled. "Good, what about you?"

"Oh come on, nothing interesting at all? I didn't call you to be bored to death." He said completely ignoring my question.

I laughed. "I'm done with finals?" I offered.

"Mmm, I guess that's could be something."

Sasuke and I had been best friends since we were in high school. He was truly my other half. I never thought I would be one of those girls with a guy best friend but I was. He understood me better than anyone. After we graduated from high school, he moved to Miami for school.

"So what are you doing?" I asked throwing myself on the bed.

"Getting ready for the club," he said little bit loud. "Hold up—I'm going to Facetime you because I need outfit advice."

"Alright." I said rolling my eyes but kept a smiling. He hung up and Facetime me a few seconds later. He was in front of a mirror, trying on different jackets.

Sasuke was a fuckboy. There was no other way to describe him, maybe manwhore is one of them? He liked to sleep around. It got worse when he moved over there, just like I knew it was going to get to. Which is why, before he left three years ago, I made him get vaccinated against STDs.

"There you go. You can _whore_ all you want." I had told him which made him laugh.

Sometimes, I wondered how we were still friends. It had been three years since he left and we lived in different states but somehow, we had made it work. He was all I had.

I talked with him for a while, he told me about his latest hook up and I listened like the good friend I was. After we hung up, I got in the shower and it was when I was changing that there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called as I threw a red long sleeves sweater over my head.

"Mrs. Hyuga would like me to tell you that dinner is ready." I heard, Katie, one of our maids call from behind the door.

"I'll be right down!" I called back as I put on a pair of light blue skinny jeans with white high top converse.

My dad must have gotten here after all. I was excited seeing him. I missed him whenever he gone. I finished combing my hair and then quickly made my way out. I ran down the stairs, feeling like a little girl again.

"What have I told you about running down the stairs, Hinata?" Aiko said, looking annoyed when I walked in the dining room.

I ignored her and smiled when I saw my dad. My dad was a handsome man. He was tall with broad shoulders and long, brown hair with grey eyes and fair skin. I looked nothing like him. His smile always took me back to when I was a little girl and he would read to me while sitting on his lap. All of that was gone now. He was always flying somewhere now-a-days.

"Otōsan..." I gasp as I walking to him.

He stood up as smiled. "Hinata..." he said before pulling me in a big hug.

I suddenly had the urge to cry. I missed him so much. "I-i missed you." I mumbled.

"Me too." He said as he stroked my hair.

"Hinata, your father wants to eat you know," Aiko said sounding annoyed.

I let him go. "I'm s-sorry."

He shook his head. "You okay?" He asked with a frown.

Oh if only he knew.

I nodded as we took our seats. "Yeah, just really missed you."

He winked at me as he squeezed my hand. I hadn't realized that Neji and his wife, Tenten were also at the table.

"Hey," Tenten smiled across the table from me.

I smiled to her. "Hey."

I really liked Tenten. She was tall, with brown hair in two buns and brown eyes and fair skin. She was not only beautiful but also modest and perfect for my brother. They had been married for about a year and they made the perfect couple. _Literally,_ they were always all over the magazines as the perfect couple. Tenten was a fashion designer which was perfect because she fit right in with Neji's business. I admired and wanted to be as good as he someday.

"How was school?" she asked as my mom and dad carried a conversation. I swear she cared more about me than my own does family sometimes.

"Good. I'm done for the semester." I said as one of the maids served me pasta. "Thank you." I told her. She smiled. Aiko wasn't exactly nice to the housemaids or to anyone that helped keep the house beautiful so I always tried to make up for it.

"What are we talking about?" my older brother, Neji, said looking at Tenten and me. Neji was the spitting image of my father. They had the same nose, same long, brown hair and grey eyes expect Neji skin is pale. Neji always kept himself groomed and he was always wearing suits, he would fit right in with the bodyguards. He was really handsome, though.

Tenten rolled her eyes at him. "Did you know so nosy."

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips which gained a glare from Aiko who didn't miss anything.

I smiled at them. They always made me think that true love exists. Up to a few months ago, I thought I had found my true love but all I got was a heartbreak instead. Another one added to the list.

I've never had luck when it came to relationships. I fell too hard and they ended too fast. I was starting to believe that maybe love wasn't for me. Maybe I was meant to be alone forever.

At least I wouldn't hurt that way.


End file.
